In continuous casting of metals, a metallic molten mass is supplied to a cooled mold, is solidified in the mold, at least in the edge zone of the molded mass, and usually supplied continuously while already in the form of a strand, from the mold to a strand guiding system of the continuous casting machine which is downstream from the mold, and is conveyed through the strand guiding system.
The strand is guided, supported and subjected to further cooling by the strand guiding system. For this purpose, the strand guiding system usually has a plurality of strand guiding segments, disposed in succession along a strand conveying means. Usually, these strand guiding segments can be demounted or replaced individually.
Each strand guiding segment usually has a plurality of strand guiding rollers, between which the strand is guided. At least some of these strand guiding rollers can usually be set against the strand in multiples or singly, and depending on the structural type of the strand guiding segment can be controlled, by an open-loop or closed-loop control, by means of an open-loop or closed-loop control means.
In particular, for the purpose of maintenance or servicing, it is usual for a strand guiding segment to be removed from the strand guiding system and, for example, to be replaced by another strand guiding segment.
Besides mechanical demounting and mounting of the strand guiding segment, this may necessitate, in particular, configuring, in the widest sense, establishment, adaptation of operating parameters of the strand guiding system, in particular configuring the open-loop or closed-loop control means of the strand guiding system.
A strand guiding system, having a plurality of successive strand guiding segments for a continuous casting machine is known from EP 1 807 230 B1. This publication makes no disclosure concerning configuring the strand guiding system, or its configuration.